


look ahahha im'm telling oy it aint that deep smoke a j and be happy, or makybe don't smoke a j do what you want but i likebowls better haahahaha fck

by DittyWitty



Series: Basically when I'm high I do weird shit [5]
Category: ahahah deadpoll, spdierman, you know the drill ol
Genre: M/M, ahahaha smokey baby, idont lol, okay who even knows what about ot happe, otsnncie, yall should some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: ohhh my gooooddddddddd so many feelles i thnk im gonna pjut blind al in this bc i lov her shes funny and kie meEdit: sorry, again





	look ahahha im'm telling oy it aint that deep smoke a j and be happy, or makybe don't smoke a j do what you want but i likebowls better haahahaha fck

**Author's Note:**

> lol

padsvially the craziest shit happened okay lol im tellingyou okay so bascialyl mj and al got to gether and were likeb ruh we need to get peter and wade together bc they OBVI in LOVe like duhhhhh so bascaily then they conspirered and get em naked some how idk maybe just cast a spell I DONT KNOW OKAY and then peter was likebruh im tots gonna suck ya d and then he did and then alwas like im blind fyck you wade i dont know why i did this but deep down i love and you also please move out you keep on masturbating and i don't like hearing it please im old also give me money bc i had to put up with you and peter was like omg  i loveeeee you so ooooo mych aomahanaahhaand then they kissed and it swas honelt yamazing i dont even know where im going with this  ineed to take a t break 

**Author's Note:**

> giys dont worry aobur jt
> 
> a t bereak si when istop wmoking so then i can get more high ahahahha not a actual break but maybe i starve mysefl so im like SUPS ti ti all the sda,nm time lol dont worry im in therapy idk if i should says this shit but you cant fuckin trace tis shit back to me this is FAN FICTION its akkllllll goodddddddd


End file.
